Facing Temptation
by darkcherry
Summary: (ONE SHOT) What would have happened if Aragorn had forgotten about his love for the Evenstar? What if Éowyn was the one to make him forget? R&R!


(A/N: I've wanted to write a one-shot fic for a long time. This is a story about Aragorn and Éowyn. Brought to you by the author of _The Only Way Out_, _Amicitia_, and co-author of _Pain and Sorrow_. I always thought Éowyn and Aragorn went together better than him and Arwen. This is what could have happened had Aragorn forgotten about his love for the Evenstar. So, sit back and relax, here it is: **Facing Temptation**.)

J J J 

Éowyn ran. She ran as fast and far as she could. 

Legolas had just told her. Aragorn wasn't coming back. He had gone over the cliff. Needing to get away, Éowyn had dropped everything and left the Hornburg, running across the field in front of it. By nightfall it would be swarming with Uruk-hai, but for now there was nothing and no one to disturb her.

Collapsing on the ground, Éowyn let tears run freely down her face. How long had she known Lord Aragorn? Five days? Then how was she already so sure this was the one man she was meant to love? Éowyn had realized on the way to Helm's Deep that he had a lover already. The necklace around his neck had almost been like a sign to her, telling her to back away. But when had she ever listened to anyone or anything?

Who knew how long she cried? When Éowyn went back to the Hornburg, her face was set and her heart was broken. She went straight to work, helping the villagers prepare themselves as best they could. As she was moving baskets and blankets, waiting for someone to take them to the Glittering Caves, there was a conversation going on in Elvish near her.

As soon as she heard Elven words being spoken, Éowyn's heart leapt. Not daring to let herself believe, she turned quickly. Aragorn was standing there, conversing with Legolas. His hand clutched something. That something was the one thing that kept Éowyn from running to him. The necklace. _Her_ necklace. Aragorn entered the Great Hall to speak with her uncle and Éowyn followed him quietly.

After watching from a distance, there was no way to stop herself. Éowyn's feet carried her to Aragorn almost against her will. Gingerly touching his shoulder, she waited for him to turn. When Aragorn realized who it was, a smile graced his face. Éowyn's eyes had immediately went to the necklace. Forcing her eyes upwards to his face, she smiled beautifully in return.

He had put a hand on her shoulder. Then almost before she had time to register it, Aragorn had pulled her into a hug. When he squeezed her tightly, he hissed in pain. Éowyn pulled away, eyes wide.

"You're hurt," she said. 

Aragorn merely shrugged as Éowyn examined his shoulder. Touching it gently, she realized it would need to be dressed immediately, before infection set in. Grabbing his wrist gently, Éowyn led Aragorn to a bench in the corner of the room. She left to get the needed supplies and he watched her.

Her blonde hair swept behind her, almost like a halo when it caught the light. Aragorn's eyes travelled to her hands as she talked with her brother. They gestured, almost cutting through the air, still graceful. Reaching up to his neck, he felt the necklace he had there. He remembered his last meeting with Arwen. She would not take back the necklace that was hers, though he had insisted. Almost wishing Legolas had never returned it to him, Aragorn pulled quickly and firmly at it. It came off easily. Staring at it in his hand, he contemplated what to do with it. Should he return it to it's place at his throat or keep it off, forgotten in a pocket?

He was still deep in thought when Éowyn came back. She sat quietly beside him, not wanting to break him out of his reverie. Suddenly he seemed to realize she was there. Smiling at her in a strangled way, Aragorn quickly put his hand into a pocket. When he brought it out, it was empty.

Éowyn turned him gently so his shoulder was facing her. She started working on it expertly. Firstly she put healing herbs on it so it would not be infected then she started to wrap his arm in gauze. Her hair fell into her face as she was working on her demanding task. She brushed it away ineffectively several times. After it had fallen into her face for a fourth time, Aragorn reached out with his good arm and brushed it behind her ear.

Almost with fear in her eyes, she looked up. Blue met blue. Aragorn's hand still rested on her cheek and her hands were both holding bandages. Slowly, so slowly it seemed to Éowyn, he leaned forward. He seemed to hesitate for one moment before gently touching his lips to hers.

From the moment he had started to move, Éowyn had known what he was doing. Even so, she gasped in shock at the feeling of his lips on hers. With little or no thought, she deepened the kiss. The feeling of Aragorn's fingers in her hair made shivers run down her back. Her hands clutched the bandages as thought her life depended on it.

Unhurriedly, Aragorn broke the kiss. Although he had wanted to do that ever since meeting Éowyn, guilt tore him up inside. When he had fallen with the Warg, hadn't it been a vision of Arwen, not Éowyn that got him up again? But hadn't he come to Éowyn's side, not Arwen's?

"Namaarie, Arwen," he whispered to himself. *

Éowyn looked at him, then realized she had not finished her task of tending to Aragorn's wound. After finishing wrapping his arm, she glanced up at him again. Now they both had full use of both hands and when Aragorn caught her lips with his again, Éowyn buried her hands in his hair.

She tasted him and to her it tasted like the draught of life. Aragorn was equally addicted and tried to savour the moment for he knew it would not last forever.

From the corner of the room, Legolas watched the interaction between his friend and the beautiful niece of the king. He was torn between happiness and despair for Arwen. Happiness because Arwen was an immortal and would have grieved desperately for Aragorn after his passing. Despair because although Arwen knew that, she loved him dearly. She had refused the Undying Lands for him. Blue eyes filled with emotion, Legolas shook his head slightly before turning and leaving the room.

This time it was Éowyn who broke the kiss. Aragorn buried his face in the crook of her neck, placing gentle kisses there every once and a while. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and caressing the back of it softly. It was then Éowyn realized that he was no longer wearing the necklace he had worn before. Not knowing whether to take it as a good sign or not, she leaned back, touching the hollow of his throat.

Aragorn read the quizzical look in her eyes and sighed. He lowered his eyes, almost shamefully. Éowyn caught his chin before he could lower his gaze completely.

Kissing him quickly she said, "You don't have to tell me."

Practically before the sentence was out of her mouth Aragorn had spoken. "I have given her up. It is in the past." He shook his head lightly. "She will leave with the rest of her kind."

Éowyn put a hand on his cheek, almost in a comforting gesture. Aragorn placed his hand over hers and they sat in silence for several moments. There was a voice calling Éowyn suddenly, and she and Aragorn broke apart like they had been burned. 

"Éowyn!" the voice called again. Éomer came into view and with a quick grin, said, "Come. You should come to the caves, all the women are going there now. It would be best."

Nodding silently, Éowyn stood from her seat and Aragorn rose with her.

"I will escort her to the caves if you do not mind," he said. He was almost asking permission but they all knew Éomer would give it, so after a quick nod and hug between brother and sister, Aragorn and Éowyn left to the caves.

"This is where I leave you," Aragorn said quietly once they got to the cave entrance. 

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Éowyn nodded. He put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her towards him. Kissing her forehead gently, Aragorn turned to leave.

Letting out a big breathe of air, Éowyn turned also. After a step she turned around and saw him about to turn a corner.

"ARARGORN!" she yelled to him. As he turned his head to look at her, she picked up her skirts and ran. Once she was right in front of him she stopped, breathless. Aragorn looked down at her questioningly. After a moment to catch her breath, Éowyn threw her arms around his neck, and brought her face up to his and kissed him.

Aragorn responded quickly and framed Éowyn's face with his hands. His hands brushed her hair gently and he stroked a cheek with his thumb. When the kiss was broken, both were breathless and shaking.

"Good luck," Éowyn gasped, before turning and heading back towards the entrance of the caves.

The women and children were left in the caves while their men went to battle with the Uruk-hai. Noises could be heard from over them. Éowyn held a small child in her lap and imagined the worst for Aragorn and the citizens of Rohan above her. After hours of waiting, they heard the horn from the top of Helm's Deep. Éowyn knew it most likely was not a good sign, but let the other women know nothing.

At last the doors of the caves opened. Some women screamed, expecting Uruk-hai. Instead, standing there looking tired and beaten, was Aragorn.

Éowyn stood and rushed to him as fast as her legs would carry her. The look of relief on her face was beautiful as she launched her small body into Aragorn's arms. She kissed him then. Kissed him with all the fear she had felt and all the relief she was feeling.

The children started to cheer as more men poured in, around the kissing couple.

J J J 

(A/N: How was it? Okay? Well REVIEW IT, because I love Reviews, they make me happy!!)

* Elvish. Translation: _Farewell, Arwen_


End file.
